Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage controlled oscillator used for various purposes in a variety of electronic circuit equipment such as a radio receiver, television receiver, video tape recorder, or a mobile body communication equipment, and, particularly, relates to a technique achieving a high-performance voltage controlled oscillator with a simpler circuit construction.